The present invention pertains to a label with a round base. Labels of this class are used as, e.g., bottom labels (see International Design Patent No. DM/030 922). Compared with the use of conventional labels, which are placed on the body of the bottle, the use of bottom labels offers the advantage that bottom labels can also be read with the bottles being stored in a lying position. They are therefore especially suitable for labeling wine bottles, which are stored in special racks. If conventional labels are used, the bottles must be removed from the rack for identification.
The state of the art as well as the object of the present invention are described principally based on the example of bottom labels for bottles, but without limitation to bottles.
Such bottom labels are applied according to the state of the art by bonding to the bottom surface of the bottle. However, this has the drawback that the labels are easily rubbed off or damaged when the bottle is placed on its bottom surface.
Attachment to the bottom of the bottle, which is usually designed as a truncated cone-shaped bottom toward the inside, is difficult because of the only linear edge/connection area.